Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a flexible liquid crystal display and a flexible fluid display, and more particularly to a flexible liquid crystal display and a flexible fluid display both having flexible and non-flexible areas.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in the display technology, various types of display are provided and have achieved rapid advance. In general, most displays include an upper substrate, a lower substrate, a display medium and a number of spacers. The display medium is distributed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. The spacers are disposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate to provide the supporting function. If the display has the property of flexibility, the user can bend the display according to the needs. Thus, the display has a property similar to that of paper. With the foldable property, the flexible display has the advantages of easy storage and portability, and has become one of the focuses in the research and development of the display technology. However, as the display is repeatedly bended by the user, the spacers located at the bending positions may be deformed or broken. Due to the lack of stable support between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, a force may thus be applied to the display medium. Being pressed by the force, the display medium might be non-uniformly distributed, and the display quality of the display will thus be deteriorated. Therefore, how to provide a display capable of increasing the bending reliability has become one of important tasks for industries.